Faith
by animeluvr555
Summary: (On Hold) Pitch Black has returned and sets his sights on Elsa. Hoping to use her against the Guardians. But will she embrace her powers and fight with the Guardians or against them. And will a new enemy take down the Guardians once and for all. I don't own the characters, and I will possibly be changing the title name, I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic! Please let me know what you think, I know the beginning is kinda boring but I promise it will get better. Just bear with me for now.. I don't own any of the characters obviously! :)

Chapter 1

Jack was doing what he did best. He was in a little town making it snow. The kids enjoyed it and it brought a smile to his face, knowing that something he did made _someone_ happy. He waved his wand causing some snow to billow in the air. The children giggled and tried catching the snowflakes in their hands. This caused a smile and a warm feeling in his chest. Watching them made him remember his sister.

There were times when he wished he was a mortal boy. Being able to run around and play in the snow. Feel the warmth of a fire. And to experience a family's love once again. He shook his head to help him escape from his thoughts. Thinking about family made him sad. As Jack was thinking he hadn't noticed the sky, how it had gotten dark.

"Alright. I guess that's enough fun for one day." He stood up and held his staff out in front of him.

"Wind! Take me home." A cold wind came towards him, helping him to soar through the sky. As he was flying he looked below him, watching the towns go by. Wondering, praying that their was someone out there who was like him. Someone who felt as lonely he did, someone who he'd be able to connect with.

"Come on Jack. What are you thinking." He scolded himself and before he knew it he was back at the lake he called home. He landed in one of the trees sitting down on a branch. Jack stared at the frozen lake. The memories of his sister and him falling in the lake came rushing back. He looked away and instead gazed up at the moon. The one who made him who he was.

"Why won't you talk me?" He wanted a response but none came. No answer ever came. No matter how he pleaded there was never an answer. He looked away and snorted.

"I should've known." He maneuvered himself until he was comfortable, letting sleep wash over him.

 _Jack had never had a dream like this before. He was floating in the darkness. It reminded him of when he fell in the lake. He tried to move but couldn't. He felt a chill run down his back. Was he drowning again?_

 _His staff in hand he felt something… off. He readied it for whatever came his way. He waited but nothing happened. Just when he relaxed everything became bright. He closed his eyes to shield them from the sudden light. Jack could hear a laugh. It sounded warm and full of life. Thinking it was his sister he looked around. He saw a girl appear in front of him. This wasn't his sister. He couldn't see her face but he could see her hair. It was the purest blonde he had ever seen. It someone almost looked like snow. He could sense her warmth, yet in that warmth he could also sense something cold._

 _She didn't seem familiar to him. So why would he be dreaming about her? As he continued to stare at the girl he saw a shadow creep up behind her. He recognized the shadow all too well. Pitch Black! He tried moving towards the girl but his body wouldn't listen. He looked down willing his feet to move. As Jack looked up the shadow engulfed the girl and brought the darkness back. He was worried now. He tried moving, tried to get away from the darkness but he couldn't. Jack willed himself once more to move but it was too late, and the darkness swallowed him._

Jack awoke with a start. The light penetrated his eyes and he had to close them. He realized he was panting. As he brushed his hair out of his face he felt something wet. Sweat? He was surprised. He was Jack Frost, The Jack Frost and he was sweating.

"Man Jack. What kind of dream was that?" Confused he wondered whether it was just a dream or… perhaps something more.

"Could Pitch really be back?" Again he looked up at where he had last seen Manny. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He noticed something colorful in the sky. An aurora? During the day? That meant that the Guardians were being summoned. It must mean something urgent if the aurora was during the day. He could feel a pit in his stomach. Then he remembered his dream. Was it really Pitch?

Jack didn't waste any time. He grabbed his staff using the wind to carry him to the North Pole. Once there he noticed the elves and yeti were running around in a panic. He quickened his pace wanting desperately to know what had happened. When he made it to the control room he noticed that the other Guardians were already there.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Jack. I'm so glad you made it." The Tooth Fairy was the first to greet him like always. He then felt something nudge his cheek.

"Baby tooth." The little fairy made noises as if she were excited to see him. Jack was happy to see his little friend as well. "I missed you too."

"Quit fooling around." Jack turned to the voice. Bunny.

"I'm sorry cottontail. Didn't know you were against greetings."

"Watch your mouth popsicle. Unless you want one of these in your pretty little face," he sneered holding up one of his boomerangs.

Jack held up his staff. "Bring it on hoppy." They both glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Suddenly there was a loud clapping noise.

"Alright that's enough." North, a.k.a. Santa Claus, had stepped up to stop the fight. Bunny snorted and put his boomerang away.

"Aww done already? And I thought we were just starting to have fun." Bunny ignored him.

"North, has something happened?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Yeah. Why did you call us here?" Bunny asked. Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"It seems we have a problem."

"Why else would have called us here?" Bunny answered. Jack froze for a moment. He knew it. It had to be Pitch. He was back.

"Is it Pitch?" asked Jack, his voice somewhat shaking.

"Pitch?" North looked confused. "Why do you think it's Pitch?"

"Have you seen him?" the Tooth Fairy asked in concern.

"Oh yes do tell," said Bunny, playing with one of his boomerangs.

"So wait. It's not Pitch?"

"No. I've called you all here for a different reason."

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least it wasn't Pitch. Things would probably be more chaotic if it had been. He felt his shoulders relax a little.

"Manny spoke to me last night." Sandy produced a question mark made out of sand over his head.

"What for?" Bunny sounded more intrigued. He had stopped playing with the boomerang.

"Is it about a new guardian? Oh I hope they have as wonderful of teeth like Jack." Jack had never heard the Tooth Fairy sound so excited. The baby teeth that she had brought with her started making excited noises as well.

"No I don't believe so. But something is very wrong. Something big is going to happen. I can feel it in my gut." Saying this North put both hands on his stomach. "And my gut is never wrong."

"Well then what did Manny say?" asked Tooth Fairy.

"Well," North scratched his head, "he really didn't say anything." Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean? You said he talked to you."

"He didn't say anything. He showed me something." Bunny sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What did he show you?" Tooth Fairy seemed very interested. Sandy nodded. Jack had to admit he was curious as to what Manny had showed Santa. North looked up at where the moon would be.

"Manny show them. Show them what you showed me." Jack was confused. The moon wasn't out. How was he going to show them anything. But before he could say something a beam of moonlight shown towards the globe. It grew smaller and smaller until it was just a sliver, and came to rest.

Everyone moved closer wanting to see where it was pointing to. Arendelle. Everyone looked at each other. It seemed none of them had heard of that place before.

"So what's the problem?" asked Jack. Just as he asked the beam moved. It traveled along the ground and came to a stop. It then began to expand.

"Manny's going to show you what he showed me." Everyone watched. A figure appeared in the light. The figure of a girl. A scene began playing. As they watched Jack realized he had seen this before. It was exactly like the dream he had that night. He was shocked. It seemed that Manny really WAS trying to tell him something.

Jack was so surprised he blurted out,"I know this girl." Which in turn caused the Guardians to look at him. They all had surprise written on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack backed away as the others got closer. He could tell from their faces that they were curious as to what he had said. How did Jack know this girl. They wanted to know. He held up his hands as he walked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys."

Bunny pointed his boomerang at Jack. "Start talking." He pointed the boomerang back towards the figure of the girl. "How do you know that girl?"

"I don't know her personally."

"What do you mean Jack," North asked. Jack took a breath. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to escape this. He was going to have to explain what had happened in his dream.

"Okay, so this is what happened." So Jack explained what he had seen in his dream. What he felt and how he thought Manny had sent it to him.

North scratched his head. "That's new."

Now Jack was confused. "What is?"

"That Manny would send something like this in a dream." The Tooth Fairy looked at Jack. "He doesn't send dreams. At least none of us have ever gotten one." Jack blinked. No one else have ever been sent a dream? What did this mean? What did Manny want from him? Jack turned towards the sky. But he knew no answers would come.

"This is all fascinating, but what does it mean?" asked Bunny. "Is this girl suppose to be a new guardian?" Sandy shrugged and made a question mark. North and Tooth Fairy both looked at each other. Jack was staring off. He didn't know what was happening or how things worked.

"Well first we need to figure out who this girl is. And then we'll figure out why Manny chose this girl." Everyone shook their head in agreement, except for Jack. He knew that's what they should do but he wanted answers. He needed answers. He wanted to know why. Jack didn't want to go trekking across the world to find some girl without knowing why.

He looked up and closed his eyes. Wishing for once he could just be given a straight answer. The rest of the Guardians were getting ready. North gesture to him.

"Come with me Jack." Jack followed him. As they walked to North's sleigh Jack saw the yeti making toys, preparing for next Christmas. It seemed things had calmed down from when he first arrived. He noticed the elves trying to make toys but weren't doing so well, like usual.

"What's bothering you Jack?"

"Why does Manny only show us so little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why doesn't he just give us some real answers." They continued on North looking deep in thought. Trying to find an answer. Finally he spoke.

"He does give us answers. It's whether you pay attention to what he shows you that you can truly see the answers that you seek." Jack looked at North confused. North noticed and continued. "What I mean is I think Manny believes in each Guardian's ability. Like how we all found what our special something was. You had the most difficulty Jack but you were able to figure it out for yourself." They had reached the room housing North's sleigh. The reindeer snorted and stomped their hooves. North climbed up, sat down and looked at Jack.

"I believe we'll be able to find the answers that we need Jack. You just have to have more faith in yourself and in Manny." Jack looked down. "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks." He looked back up at North. He needed some time to himself to think.

"Suit yourself." North grabbed the reins and snapped them. The reindeer plodded off taking to the sky. Jack slowly walked outside. He stopped for a moment. Would he really be able to find answers? He didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't find any just standing and doing nothing. He held up his staff and rode the wind.

His mind went to the girl. What kind of person was she? From his dream he could tell that she was a kind person, but somewhere inside there was a cold person. He didn't know what to make of this.

He saw North up ahead. He willed the winds to go faster and caught up.

"Hello Jack. Did you change your mind? Would you like a ride?" Jack thought for a moment and decided to take North up on his offer. He quietly sat next to North. Jack was expecting North to ask him questions. He appreciated the silence. He still had things to think about. He assumed North was thinking about things too.

Soon after they found their way to Arendelle. The entire place was covered in snow. North directed his sleigh towards a wooded area. Hoping to hide the sleigh from view. Jack thought there was no point. It was a big red… thing. It didn't exactly blend in with the trees.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Someone's gonna find this I hope you realize. A big red sleigh in the middle of the woods isn't exactly inconspicuous." North looked behind him.

"I guess you're right. Well I'll fix that then."

"How exactly are you gonna-" North rubbed his hands together and blew something at the sleigh. Within seconds it and the reindeer became invisible.

"-hide that." Jack thought he would be more surprised by this but he was dealing with Santa Claus. Nothing he really did surprised Jack. Not since Jack first met him.

Jack turned around and came face to face with Sandy. Jack let out a yelp and fell backwards. Sandy created an exclamation mark over his head.

"You alright Jack?" Sandy put out a hand which Jack happily grabbed and pulled himself up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked at Sandy. "Don't just appear behind me like that." Sandy put up a thumb as if saying 'Okay'.

"I see the poor little frostbite fell on his rump."

"Bunny. I was wondering where you were. What took you so long? We've been waiting for you."

Bunny glared at Jack but didn't say anything. Bunny wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with Jack. He just wanted to find the girl and get back to someplace warmer. He didn't like the cold. Jack wasn't really in the mood to fight either.

"Where's Tooth Fairy?"

"I'm sure she'll be along shortly," said North.

"Where is she then?"

"You know how she is. I'm sure there are kids here with missing teeth. She's probably gone to collect teeth," Bunny interjected. "Let's just go find this girl." He began walking ahead of everyone. Jack looked at North who just shrugged and they followed, with Sandy not far behind.

It was pretty late at night so the little town was quiet. Jack looked at the houses thinking that it was a nice little place. It was snuggled up near the mountains with the only access to the little kingdom by sea. Kingdom was a more appropriate word. He hadn't noticed the castle at first but now it was all he could see. It was quite magnificent for being such a small place.

"Let's start searching the houses," said North.

"How are we supposed to know which girl it is?" Bunny had a good point. Then Jack remembered.

"Look for a girl with blonde hair. It might even look white from how pure it is." Sandy gave two thumbs up and left.

"Alright. Let's go." North left with Bunny following suit in the other direction. Jack sighed and began searching. He knew he'd know who it was right when he saw her. From the dream Manny sent he felt like he had a connection to her somehow.

Jack looked at Manny. "Is that right? Am I connected to her somehow?" As he watched clouds covered Manny as if he was trying to hide himself. Or trying to hide the truth. Jack scoffed. He shook his head and continued his search.

After a while Jack returned to the town square where everyone had been before. He waited and soon after everyone came back one by one. Even Tooth Fairy showed up.

"Hey Tooth. Where were you?"

"I was collecting teeth. Oh Jack you have to see them. They are just perfect!" She flew up to him in excitement. She grabbed the little pouch hanging at her side and pulled out some teeth. She practically shoved them in Jack's face. "Aren't they just beautiful?"

"Um yeah."

"But they aren't as perfect as your teeth Jack."

"Thanks?" Jack didn't really know what to say when Tooth talked about teeth. He just didn't have the same fascination with them like her. Which is probably why she was the Tooth Fairy and he wasn't.

"Moving on did anyone find anything?" asked Bunny. Everyone shook their heads.

"How could we not find her? We searched all the houses. This is the place that was shown on the globe. Why didn't we find her?" Jack was starting to get irritated. He looked up at Manny. "Did you get it wrong? Did you send us on a wild goose chase? Where is she? Huh?" Jack waited for a response. Everyone else looked up at Manny waiting. Nothing.

"Of course. When we really need Manny's help he doesn't do anything. This was a waste of time." Jack started to walk away. He was expecting someone to stop him but no one made any move to.

The clouds that had been covering the moon departed and a beam of moonlight shone down.

"Jack, Manny answered you." Jack stopped and looked back. His eyes widened. Had the man in the moon really responded to him? But why now? After everything he'd put Jack through, why had he chosen now? Everyone followed where the light pointed. It came to rest on the castle.

"She's in the castle? Does that mean she's a princess?" Tooth Fairy seemed to be getting excited. "Or even a queen?"

"Well let's not stand around and go find out. It's cold here. I'm ready to just leave." Bunny started heading towards the castle. Jack finally came to his senses and followed everyone else.

When they finally made it to the castle they all split up to search the rooms. Jack was at the last room of the section he was checking. He went through the door and came into a baby's room. It was a cute little room. He noticed a fireplace in the corner that was lit.

And right across from that was a baby crib. He walked over and his eyes grew wide. He was looking at a beautiful baby girl. With blonde hair that looked almost white.

Jack had done it. He'd found her. But she was a baby. What were they supposed to do with a baby?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked at the tiny little bundle. This was the girl? He didn't understand how a baby could help them but he was glad that he found her. He summoned the rest of the Guardians and they crowded around the baby.

"Oh my she's cute," said Tooth excitedly. "She'll grow up to have such beautiful teeth. I can't wait!"

"Her teeth aren't the problem. The problem is how is a baby suppose to help us or whatever it is she's suppose to do," said bunny looking irritated. "If Pitch really is back we need to stop him now."

"Bunny please calm down," said North.

"Calm down? Do you not remember what happened the last time Pitch was here?"

"Of course we remember. But getting all worked up isn't gonna help," North said soothingly. Bunny turned away with a huff. He knew that North was right but it still got him worked up.

As they were all talking the baby woke up. Everyone froze. They didn't need to,

the baby couldn't see them. Since the last time they had learned to hide themselves better. The baby looked around the room. And to the Guardians surprise she began smiling. _She's smiling? Do babies smile like that for no reason? There's no way she can see us right?_ thought Jack.

"Do you think she can see us?" asked Tooth.

"There's no way. We're hidden," replied Bunny.

"But I don't think babies just smile unless there's someone around, right?" Sandy shrugged. Tooth and North looked at each other. Bunny was looking away like he didn't care. And Jack was looking right at her. And she seemed to be looking at him as well. He reached out his hand and the baby grabbed his finger.

"Jack? What are you doing?" asked North.

"What does it matter if she sees us? She's a baby. It's not like she can say anything." The rest of the Guardians looked at each other. Jack had a point. They all decided there was no point in hiding.

Jack watched as the baby grabbed his finger with both hands. He wondered how she was able to hold on for so long. He knew his body was cold, it's just how he was now. Weren't her hands freezing? She smiled and laughed which brought a soft smile to Jack's face.

"Now that we've found her does anyone know why?" Everyone glanced at Tooth Fairy. "I'm happy we found her but we can't take a baby with us." The Guardians all took a moment to think.

"I believe we are going to have to wait until she is older," North said.

"Wait? We can't wait. She's an innocent baby. What if Pitch decides to take her?" asked Bunny. Sandy nodded.

"Well we can't just leave her here," Tooth added. As the Guardians were discussing what to do Jack stared at her. The more he looked at her the more he felt that they were connected to each other somehow.

"Then we'll watch over her. If she has powers we'll know more when she's older. For now we should just watch her." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on you. We won't let anyone take you, I promise." The baby smiled which in turn made Jack smile.

"I wonder what her name is?" said Tooth. "We just keep calling her baby, or her. It would be nice to know what her name is?"

"That's a good question. How do we find out?" asked North. As they were thinking they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. It's time to go." They all went for the window and fazed through it. Just as they left the door opened and a warm looking man walked in. He walked over and picked up the baby.

"Hello my sweet Elsa," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"It seems we know what her name is now," said Tooth with a smile. Jack looked at Elsa. He thought it was a fitting name.

"Jack. Let's go." He looked behind him to see North signaling it was time to go. He hadn't even noticed that everyone left. He look one last look at Elsa and left with North.

On the way back to the North Pole Jack was riding with North in his sleigh. North glanced at Jack a few times but never asked him anything. Jack didn't know if that was a good thing or not. When they finally reached the North Pole Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all said they had some business to attend to. They all said goodbye leaving Jack and North alone.

"Jack. What do you think about this?"

"About what?"

"About what Manny has showed us. The girl Elsa." Jack thought.

"I think that Elsa has to be pretty powerful if the man in the moon led us to her. And I don't think he would do that for no reason. Which probably means either Pitch is back or there's someone else we have to worry about."

"I believe that you're right."

"Do you think that means Manny doesn't think we can do it on our own. Does he not believe in us?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Why else would he send us to get someone else?"

"I see where you're coming from." Jack waited for North to continue with anticipation. "But I don't believe that is the reason. I think that girl, Elsa, is going to need our help. If she really does have powers that we don't know about yet, perhaps someday she may need help learning to control them. If Pitch is back, who knows. She may need our protection from him. We won't know for sure until she grows up, or until Manny decides that we need to know more. But I do think that Manny believes in us and that's why he showed us what he did." Jack put his staff on his shoulders and looked towards the sky sighing.

"You have such little faith Jack. Believe in yourself and believe in Manny. He knows what he's doing. He's never lead us astray before." Jack was about to say something but closed his mouth. He knew that what North said was true. He really did have little faith. In himself and Manny. He hadn't realized just how much until North pointed it out.

"I'm gonna head home now." Jack left before North could say anything to him. When Jack made it to his tree he looked up at Manny, shining brightly in the sky. He thought about what had happened that day. He contemplated what he was gonna say to Manny but he couldn't come up with anything.

Finally after a few minutes of thinking he knew what he wanted to say.

"Look, I know I haven't been the most faithful person. But can you blame me? You never answer me when I need you to. You show me things when it's convenient for you. It's not always clear what you want and you never give a straight answer." He took a deep breath. "But North was right. I need to believe in myself and believe in you. So I'm going to trust you Manny. I'll help that girl and if Pitch is back I will stop him." Jack didn't receive a response. But for the first time since he had become a Guardian he didn't expect one.

After that night Jack kept to part of his promise. Everyday he went to Arendelle and watched over Elsa. Jack occasionally found it boring watching her. She wasn't old enough to talk but he would talk to her sometimes. She seemed to not care that he was there. His presence never scared her.

He might make little snowballs or do some little tricks with his staff. She seemed to really enjoy that. It made her giggle every time and it made Jack happy too. Since he wasn't able to make it really snow for kids in other towns lately this was the next best thing. He enjoyed making kids happy and this was no different.

Months passed like this. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. They hadn't heard anything about Pitch. Manny hadn't sent them anything. One day when Jack was playing with Elsa her father, the king, walked into her room.

"Hello Elsa," he said as he picked her up. "What are you doing running around the room?" She reached towards the place where Jack was. Her father looked but couldn't see anything. "Elsa what is it?"

"Ha-Ha" Jack looked at her. _What is she trying to say?_ "Ja-Ja..ck. Ja-ck." Jack's eyes widened. Had she really just said his name?

"You're first word. I'm so proud of you Elsa. But who's Jack?" Elsa pointed towards Jack. So she really had said his name. And as her first word. Jack could feel happiness bubbling up inside him. Her dad looked over to where Elsa pointed.

"There's nothing there honey." This seemed to upset Elsa. She went from smiling to frowning. She continued to point towards Jack and saying his name. Sometimes just making noises.

Jack thought that it would be a good time to leave. As he made for the window this seemed to upset Elsa even more. She started reaching forward for Jack even more.

"Elsa it's ok. If you don't stop struggling I'm going to drop you honey." Her father tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. _I'd better hurry,_ thought Jack. Just as he was about to leave Elsa started to cry.

Jack took the chance to turn around and look at her. When he did he saw something shocking. Ice shot out of Elsa's hand right towards Jack. He was able to dodge out of the way. He widened his eyes. He knew that Elsa had powers but he never could've expected her powers to be like his.

Her father looked just as shocked as he did. He must not have known that Elsa had powers. Her father stared after the spot that Elsa had shot the ice. While he was stunned Elsa had almost fallen out of his arms. He readjusted his grip and stopped her from falling. With that he left the room.

Jack watched them leave until the door closed. He shook his head to wake himself from the daze he was in. He had to go back and tell the Guardians. He jumped out the window and rode the wind as fast as he could toward the North Pole. He was full of excitement and also a little bit of fear. Now that they had confirmed she had powers would that mean Pitch knew as well? And if he knew would be try and attack her now?


	4. Chapter 4

Jack flew as fast as he could. He had to tell the Guardians as soon as he could. Elsa really did have powers. And she had powers just like him! He was so excited. He wasn't the only one now. He stopped at Tooth's place first.  
"Oh Jack. Nice to see you. How are your teeth doing?" Tooth flew over to Jack about to grab his face.  
"Not now Tooth. Get to the North Pole quickly."  
"Why what's wrong Jack?"  
"I have some news. Just meet back there." And he flew away.  
Tooth looked the baby teeth that were with her. "I wonder what it's about. We better go."  
Next Jack flew to Bunny's place. "Hey Bunny."  
"What are you doing here frosty? You know I don't like when you're here."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Come on we need to go to the North Pole fast."  
"Is it Pitch? Did you see him?" Bunny was getting heated thinking about Pitch.  
"No it's not Pitch."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Just come on." Jack began flying away not turning around to see if Bunny was following him. He didn't know where Sandy was but he knew that Sandy would already be there. He arrived faster than he expected. North, Tooth and Sandy  
were there.  
"Where's Bunny?" asked Jack. Right when he asked he heard the door open and Bunny strolled in. "Nevermind."  
"What is it Jack? Why have you called us all here?" asked North.  
"It's about. She has powers. I saw her use them." He saw the surprised looks on their faces. He wondered how they would all react when he told them just what kind of powers she had.  
"Well?" asked Tooth.  
"She has powers like mine." Their faces turned to complete shock. He knew they wouldn't be as excited as he was but what was with that look.  
"North what does this mean?" asked Tooth.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jack. He was confused. What were they talking about?  
"I don't know. But now I can see why Manny told us of her."  
"What are you guys talking about?" North looked Jack in the eyes.  
"This is the first time we've had two beings with the same powers living at the same time."  
"Ok. What does that mean?"  
"We don't know exactly," said Tooth.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Were they trying confuse him even more. They were making no sense. What could be so bad about it?  
"It's never happened before. We don't know exactly what will happen."  
"Then how do you know it's bad?"  
"Because of Manny," said North. Jack should've known. Of course Manny had said that. But if it had never happened before how did Manny know that it was bad?  
"Hasn't Manny said anything else about it? How does he know it's bad?"  
"Jack Manny has been living a lot longer than we have. He's seen things and knows almost everything. Because of that we listen to him and don't question it," said North.  
Jack sighed and nodded. He knew that they were right. Manny had to know that there was… something that could happen. Whether he really knew exactly what would happen or not. "Alright. I'll go back to watching Elsa. I just wanted  
you all to know." With that said Jack left the room.  
Tooth watched him go with sad eyes. "North. What should we do?"  
"We should ask Manny. See if he has any inkling as to what may happen in the future."  
"Well you two have fun with that. I have business to take care of," said Bunny, and he disappeared in one of his rabbit holes. Sandy nodded and he too left.  
"North I wasn't talking about Manny. I was talking about what he should do about Jack."  
"What's wrong with Jack?"  
"You saw his face. How excited he was that someone else out there is like him. If it's really true… You know what could happen. That's why you didn't tell him didn't you? You wanted to spare his feelings." North looked away.  
"I just don't want to see that boy plunge into darkness. He was already sad when he found out what really happened. He didn't have a family, no friends. Until we came along. He's been happy since then. I don't want to break his  
happiness."  
Tooth flew over and rested her hand on his shoulder. "North, you have to tell him. He will be fine if he hears it from you." North looked at Tooth and slightly nodded his head.  
Jack rode the wind through the sky, his destination Arendelle. He kept glancing towards the sky where Manny peeked through the clouds. He thought back to the conversation back at the North Pole. He had been so excited there was someone  
like him he hadn't even thought about what it could mean.  
By the way they all talked it sounded like it could be a bad thing. He just didn't know why. He had hoped that Manny might help him to understand why but he remained silent.  
Jack made it back to Arendelle. He found Elsa sleeping in her crib. She looked so peaceful. Jack wanted to touch her but he knew she would only feel cold. He winced at that thought.  
A few hours later Jack was still in the room keeping an eye on Elsa. He had been watching her for a while so he began to fall asleep. He tried to fight it but sleep finally got to him.  
He was awakened by a bright light shining on his face. He slightly opened his eyes, taking in his blurry surroundings. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When everything was clear he could see that Manny was shining down on him.  
He looked towards Elsa's crib. He didn't notice at first but then he saw it. A dark shadow was looming over Elsa's crib. He shot up. He had a feeling of who it might be.  
"Pitch," Jack said with a low growl.  
"Ah my old friend Jack Frost." The shadow manifested and Pitch showed his face. "How have you been my old friend?"  
"So you really are back. What do you want?"  
"Don't you want to talk? We have so much to catch up on."  
"No I don't. Tell me what you want?"  
"What I want is for the Guardians to be obliterated once and for all." Jack tensed up, ready for a fight. "But sadly that will not happen yet. Luckily I'm a very patient man. I'll wait as long as it takes."  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
"Don't you know? This," he said as he placed a hand on Elsa's crib,"will be my secret weapon."  
"You'll have to get through me first."  
"Patience Jack, patience. I won't be needing her yet. In time I'll be back for her." Jack relaxed just a bit. He knew Pitch was telling the truth. "So look over her, protect her. Because someday I'll be back to take  
her from you." Pitch smiled, and with that disappeared.  
Jack finally relaxed his shoulders. He looked toward Elsa and placed his hand on the crib. "Don't worry Elsa. I won't let anyone hurt you. Pitch won't take you. I promise."

Pitch made his way to his dimension. When he reappeared he smiled to himself. He had liked the look on Jack's face. He had only wished he had been able to see all of the Guardians. It would've been so easy to take the baby from Jack.  
But then it wouldn't be any fun in the future. It would be too easy to destroy them.  
"So? Did you learn what you needed to?" Pitch heard the voice from behind him. He turned and saw the blood red hair of the woman who had spoke.  
"Yes. I learned plenty."  
"And what of the Guardians?"  
"As we thought they are protecting the baby. No doubt the man in the moon has an idea of what our plans are. Though I doubt he knows the full extent." Pitch turned the other way. "I highly doubt he'll tell the Guardians  
the full extent of our plans."  
"I see that Manny is the same as he was millennia ago." The woman looked towards the sky. "You haven't changed at all my old friend, have you?" The corner of her lips turned up. She had been waiting for this for  
centuries. Waiting to take revenge on everyone.  
Now that they were so close she was becoming impatient. She knew though that she had to be patient. She looked towards her 'partner'.  
"So when do we attack?"  
"Soon. Very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

A few years had passed. Elsa was now three and she now had a little sister named Anna. The Guardians were fearful that she too would have powers. They kept a close eye on her but after a few months she wasn't showing any signs.  
Pitch had been quiet these past couple years. Jack was afraid that he would be ready to put whatever he was planning into action by now. He was on higher alert than he had been before, preparing for the worst. The others told him not  
to worry. They hadn't heard or seen anything that sounded like it might be Pitch. If he were to make a move they would know. Jack believed them but deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to relax.  
Jack kept a watchful eye on both Anna and Elsa. He was rarely not by their side. The others told him to take a break but he felt that if he took his eyes off them for even a moment something bad would happen.  
One day he was in the girls' room. Elsa had walked over to Anna's crib. He slowly floated after her. He had kept his presence hidden from her but when she really needed her he would show himself. Elsa held out her hand m. A little  
snowball formed in the air above her hand. She shot it higher it in the air. It exploded causing it to snow on Anna. Anna didn't mind as she laid in her crib smiling and giggling.  
Jack was impressed. For Elsa only being 3 she was able to control her powers pretty well. He smiled because he knew that Elsa only ever used her powers to make Anna happy. It made him  
think about his own sister. How he would make her smile and laugh like Elsa did for Anna. Now that his sister had been long dead he thought of these two as his little sisters. He wanted to protect them and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.  
He watched over them until they were asleep. That night he saw the aurora signaling for the Guardians to meet. Jack didn't want to leave but he knew it must be important. He was on edge but he knew he had to go. He took one last look  
at Elsa before soaring out the window. He raced to the North Pole, wanting to get back to Elsa as fast as he could.  
"What's the emergency?" Jack asked landing on the ground. The others turned to look at him and he had a sinking feeling. Was Pitch on the move? Should they prepare for a coming storm?  
"Well," Tooth started,"we're not really sure."  
"What?"  
"There's something going on but we've never seen anything like it before." This piqued Jack's curiosity. Could it be another Guardian? He remember how the other had acted when they had found out there was another Guardian.  
"But it's not Pitch?" he asked. Sandy shook his head no.  
"Good." Jack let out a relieved sigh. He knew he should be more concerned but if it wasn't anything to do with Pitch he didn't see any reason to worry. Unless it was Pitch he didn't care.  
"Jack just because it isn't Pitch doesn't mean that we shouldn't be cautious." Jack turned his head. He couldn't look at Tooth right now. He knew he shouldn't be like this but he couldn't help it. He was more worried about  
Elsa.  
"If that's all I'll be leaving." He was about to leave when bunny finally said something.  
"Look here Popsicle. If you-" North put a hand on Bunny's shoulder stopping him.  
"Jack I understand your concern, but this could be something dangerous as well. We need to investigate. It's part of our duties as Guardians," North said with a kind voice.  
"I know it's our job but if it's not Pitch coming after Elsa then I'm not worried. Besides you guys can probably take care of it without me."  
"Listen frostbite. Guarding that girl isn't your only responsibility. If this person or thing is dangerous it could mean trouble for others. Whatever it is it needs to be stopped. This isn't how Guardians should act,"  
Bunny said angrily.  
"I know!" Jack retorted. "I know Elsa isn't my only responsibility. I know I shouldn't act this way. I know but when it comes to Elsa I just…" Jack trailed off. What would he say? He didn't really even know himself  
how he felt or why he felt the way he did.  
Bunny huffed, Sandy made a sad face and Tooth felt dejected. She wanted to offer words of comfort but she didn't know what to say.  
"It's alright Jack." He looked at North. "If you feel that strongly you can go. We can handle whatever this is," he said soothingly. Jack nodded in thanks and left.  
"North-"  
"Why did you let him go?" Bunny interjected. North said nothing.  
"North what is it?" Tooth asked. She knew that look on his face.  
"Just a feeling," North said with a smile. "Well we better head out." He left with Sandy trailing behind him.  
"North is too soft on that brat. Do you know why?" Bunny asked.  
"No but I know there's a reason for anything North does." Bunny sighed and walked after the other two. Tooth paused for a moment. She knew that North knew something. It was important enough that he could tell anyone else.  
Or maybe he didn't think that the rest of them could handle whatever he knew. She just wished that he would tell them.  
"Tooth come on," North said, peeking his head through the doorway.  
"Coming," she called.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes of course. Let's just go and see what's going on out there." Tooth tried to sound like her normal self and flew off ahead.  
Jack was I the corner of Anna and Elsa's room. He watched as the king and queen came to put the twig irks to bed. The king and queen gave both Anna and Elsa a kiss on the forehead and left. He didn't notice Elsa was looking at him  
until she spoke.  
"Jack ok?" she asked in that tiny little voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Jack ok?" Zack hasn't realized he was even visible. He was too lost in his thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm ok," he said sitting on the edge of her bed. Elsa sat up not taking her eyes off him and reached to pat his head.  
Elsa said with a huge smile,"Jack ok." He looked in her eyes not saying anything. "Night night." She snuggled up under the blanket and closed her eyes. Jack smiled. He liked that she was able to see him tonight.  
It really cheered him up. He felt his affection grow. He wanted to protect her. Protect this tiny little girl who warmed his heart. He felt his resolve become stronger.  
Pitch wouldn't get her. No matter what he wouldn't let that happen. He made a vow to himself. No matter what happened or what Pitch had planned he would protect Elsa.  
He watched the rise and fall of this tiny girls chest. He rested his hand on her head, leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"You're back." Pitch was looking through a black most at the Guardians.  
"Of course." The red headed female stopped walking bringing her scythe to her side. "Did you enjoy the show."  
"It got the Guardians attention didn't it."  
"Yes. But when are we gonna get to have some real fun. I'm itching for an actual fight with the Guardians."  
"Patience," he said turning his head to the side,"all in good time." He tuned his head back and the image in the mist changed to a sleeping Elsa. "We have yet to acquire a certain… weapon."  
"Look I'm all for this plan but why wait. Why not just grab her now."  
"All part of the plan my dear." The red headed girl leaned against the handle of her scythe.  
"If you say so."  
"Go. You know what you need to do."  
"Oh yeah. Time for some fun," she said swinging the scythe around her shoulders. She gave one last smile and disappeared.  
Pitch continued to watch the mist. He chuckled to himself as he looked at Jack watching over the girl.  
"All in good time Jack, all in good time."


End file.
